


Harry, Draco, and The Great Comet of 1812

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco Malfoy as Anatole, Drarry, Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Potter as Natasha, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, based on Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812, based on a bit of War and Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: This is a drabble based on the song "The Ball" from "Natasha, Pierre, and The Great Comet of 1812" which is a musical based off of a section of "War and Peace." Draco takes the part of Anatole, and Harry takes the part of Natasha, except I altered their relationship just a tad bit cause spoiler Anatole and Natasha don't exactly have the besttt relationship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Harry, Draco, and The Great Comet of 1812

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this piece to Tal (@scarheaded-ferret on tumblr) cause it's his birthday on 9/14! So happy birthday again friend!!

Realistically, Draco knew that Potter wouldn’t show up, but there was no room for being realistic tonight, not when he was so close to being his. It all started that night at the opera with the lights, and the music, and his shoulders, and Merlin forbid his arms. Those bloody arms, and his bloody eyes. He couldn’t bear to let them out of his mind for a single second since then. Now Draco’s left waiting at the door like some love-sick puppy, and he’d wait there for hours for him, no questions asked. Luckily, his calls were answered soon enough when Potter finally entered in white suit that made him look like an angel. And of course he decided to say adieu to his sleeves again, why wouldn’t he. 

Immediately before Harry could make the move to turn around and forget the whole thing, Draco swept Harry onto the dance floor, never taking his eyes off of him as they stayed as close as possible, no barrier between them anymore.

Soon people began to separate from each other and form two lines, ready to begin the ecossaise, yet the whole time Draco could only see Potter and those eyes. Those frightened eyes. Once the group dance ended, Draco immediately swept Harry back into a dance. 

“You are bewitching, dear,” Draco whispered, resting his head on Harry’s for a moment before being pushed off and pulled off the dance floor. Harry’s hand still in his, they made their way away from the music blasting from the string quartet. 

Harry sighed, wrapping himself up with his arms, like he was trying to protect himself from the world. “This isn’t going to work out, Malfoy, just… cut it out.”

Draco unwrapped Harry from his shell and held his hands tight again. “Don’t speak to me of that, is it my fault you are enchanting?” Draco pulled Harry closer again and twisted his own head so that their eyes could meet sideways and whispered, “Dear, I am in love.” Seizing the moment, Draco closed the gap between them completely, and kissed him. And it was one of those forever kisses.

Harry left the kiss with all the problems that were once running around his brain gone. Grinning and picking up the dance again, Harry replied, “I love you too, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you want you can also find me on tumblr @thechosenferret <3


End file.
